


it's all dull because of you

by yellowcurtains_nrgz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Georgenotfound Needs a Hug, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcurtains_nrgz/pseuds/yellowcurtains_nrgz
Summary: George doesn't know how to feel anymore. His body is numb and his heart is empty.A short drabble where the death of Tommy and a visit to the prison makes George rethink his relationship with Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	it's all dull because of you

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil drabble about sad and angsty george! enjoy!

George hasn't seen Dream since the incident. He doesn't want to. Instead, he sits alone in Tommy's house. The air is thick with dust. And silence. These walls weren't built for silence. They were built for loud and excited and energetic Tommy. Sure, he got on George's nerves, and they had been fighting on opposing sides since the beginning, but he was a kid. He was just a kid. 

After days of solitude and eerie silence, George decides to face his demons. He walks numb through the prison, signing forms without reading them, going through the familiar ritual of preparation for the visit. He usually felt something when he went to see Dream, like excitement or at least some nerves. But now, he just felt empty. everytime he thinks of Dream, the once happy memories that warmed his heart are now replaced with a certain bubbly blond haired blue eyed kid. And that made him sad.

They eventually get to the cell. Sam seems hesitant to leave, but George convinced him with false confidence that it would be fine. George didn't really believe it though.

'Why did you do it?' he whispers softly. At first the silence was so deafening that he wasn't sure Dream heard him.

'I had to. I'm sorry George. I just had to.'

'No you didn't!' George wanted to scream. But he didn't. He was so tired. 

'Please baby, can I please have a hug? I need you right now george.' Dream pleaded.

But George looked at this man standing in front of him. This man he would've died for, the man he would've given everything to. He realized that he didn’t know him anymore. He was a stranger. The love that George had convinced would be everlasting was pulled right out from under him. and that made him the saddest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
